Home to Her
by SiriusMarleneXWolverineRogue
Summary: Logan's legs couldn't get him there fast enough. Faster. He needed to run faster. He needed to have her in his arms. Them in his arms. One-Shot ROGAN! Loagn/Rogue!


**Characters: Logan/Wolverine and Marie/Rogue**

**Pairing: Logan/Rogue  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything… (Which is unfortunate cause if I did Hugh Jackman would not have a shirt on in every scene he is in!)**

**This is my first X-Men fanfiction and my first Rogan Fic so I hope you like it. And yes I know Logan is quit OOC but I wanted to show his passionate side and his love for Marie. So yeah… Reviews are loved!**

**Home to Her**

Logan's legs couldn't get him there fast enough. Faster. He needed to run faster. He needed to have her in his arms. _Them_ in his arms. He had been away from her for too long now, two months away on a mission trying to find out about his past life had just been awful for him and he defiantly would not be going without her again. Thinking back on it now he couldn't believe how stupid he had been in not letting her come with him, believing that it would be safer in the mansion than with him. How could he have been so stupid to think that? He was constantly worried when he was away from her and he could only imagine what it had been like for her, stuck in the mansion without him.

He ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. He was desperate to reach her. To have her in his arms. To wrap her up in his arms and never let her go again. He needed her, his love, his girl, his fiancé. He rounded a corner, _just one more corner to go_. Then he would have his family in his arms.

He pushes open the door, and there she was. His Marie. His beautiful, beautiful Marie. He walked closer to her, afraid that he would wake and this would be a horrible dream. It would surely break him if it was a dream having her so close to him yet so far away. But here she is, so very much his Marie. He knelt down beside her and gently smoothed down her hair. Eyes immediately closing at the feel of his Marie. _'Mine' _the wolverine growled out. His mate.

She moaned in her sleep, almost like she knew that he was close to her. He leant his head down and kissed her forehead, breathing in her scent. Smiling as he didn't feel the pull of her skin, even in her sleep she had learnt to control it.

"Marie, darlin' wake up." He murmured into her ear, willing her to wake up so he could see her beautiful eyes.

She moaned and moved around slightly, causing the sheets to move down past her hips exposing her deliciously round waist to him. He growled out happily at the sight of it. He placed he hand on her bump and rubbed in slow circles smiling at the little nudge he felt against his hand.

"Wake up, darlin'" He tried again.

"No" She moaned, burying her head in her pillow.

He chuckled with a wide grin as he started to smell her waking up.

"Why, baby?" He asked whilst nuzzling her neck softly, his inner Wolverine purring at her scent.

"Cause I don't wanna wake and you not be here." She whimpered. It was then he realised that she must have woken like this before, only he hadn't really been there. He had only been a figment of her imagination. He flinched slightly when he smelt her tears and pain.

"I'm here, darlin' I'm real." Desperately needing her to open her eyes and realise that he was there, and that he wasn't going to leave her again.

"No." She moaned trying to move away from him, the sheets becoming tangled in her legs as she did so.

"Please baby. Open your eyes for me."

She continued to whimper and move away but he could feel her weakening.

"Open them beautiful eyes, Marie." He purred her name and grinned when he felt her shiver.

Slowly she opened her eyes and there in front of her was her fiancé. Her beautiful, sexy Wolverine. She reached her hand up and touched his face needing to know that it was really him with her and that he wasn't going to disappear as soon as she touched him like he would do in her dreams.

"Logan." She whispered. He closed his eyes when she said his name willing himself not to take her there and then. "You're here." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I'm here, baby. And I'm not going away." He growled before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. He marvelled in the feeling of her lips against his and his arms around her. He finally had her in his arms again and he was defiantly not going leave her again. He pulled away from her and leant his head against hers, staring into her beautiful eyes. His hand moved down her body until it reached her midriff. He smiled at the round beautiful feeling as his hand touch and moved over her belly. Amazed that together they had made what was lying peacefully sleeping inside of her. Their baby. Theirs. His and Marie's and nothing could take that away from them.

Marie smiled the feeling of his hand on her belly. And her smile deepened when she felt a small kick. Their baby always responded so greatly to its daddy.

"I missed you so much Sugar, you better take me with you next time." She whispered against his neck, smiling as she felt him shiver against her.

"Defiantly, can't be without you again. It was too long. I need you with me." Logan smiled moving up onto the bed next to her so he could wrap his arms around his family.

"I love you, Sugar." She whispered to him.

"I love you too, darlin'" He grinned before kissing her passionately. He laid back and smiled at the feeling of his family in his arms again. The Wolverine inside of him purred happily at the thought and Logan fell asleep surrounded by his and Marie's love for each other, and the small kicking coming from Marie's mid-section.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think of it! Reviews are loved! <strong>


End file.
